


Cover | When Magnetic Fields Collide

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [112]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: This is probably one of the long overdue gifts I was finally able to end the waiting. Apologies! I lost the main image I have to use before. 🥺
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Cover | When Magnetic Fields Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllHeartsAreBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When magnetic fields collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193271) by [AllHeartsAreBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/pseuds/AllHeartsAreBroken). 



> For one of the brilliant person, talented, creative and artistic that I came to know in this fandom—this is for you. I've always wanted to make a cover for this ficlet of yours. Now it's finally here! Yay! ;)

[](https://postimages.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Thank you for the hits, leaving kudos and comments on my works! Support the author of the inspired cover by doing the same!


End file.
